


A Modern Couple

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate scene from season 2 episode 8, “Company Man” that makes their Skype chat a little more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Modern Couple

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the masturbation square on my cottoncandy_bingo card

Peter is busy trying to get comfortable in his luxury suite. Not that it’s much of a challenge what with the thick robe, the kobe beef, and the silk sheets, but it’s still an adjustment because he’s starting to miss the person he loves the most. Elizabeth suggested that they could at least video chat so that they could see each other’s faces and hear each other’s voices and provide a way to keep him grounded and centered on this undercover assignment. Peter goes to get his laptop and sets it up on the table in front of the couch. He signs into the skype account he created just for this occasion. He sees that Elizabeth is online and calls her.

After the chat window pops up, he hears Elizabeth speak. "I miss you so much."

Peter replies, "I miss you too.”

"Hun, you have to adjust your screen, I can't see you."

Peter fidgets with his laptop's screen. He pushes it backwards and forwards until he can see a perfect view of his even more perfect wife.

_“Can you see me?” Peter asks._

_“I can,” Elizabeth answers._

_“Look at us being a modern couple,” Peter says, pleased with himself._

_“Ok so how’s the room.”_

_“It’s not a room honey its a suite. See for yourself”_

As Peter stands up so he carry his laptop around the suite, Elizabeth gets a view of Peter’s bottom half. She lets out an exaggerated sigh at what she sees on her screen. Surprised, Peter sits back down so he can face the screen. “What was that about?”

"Hun, what are you wearing?" Elizabeth asks.

Peter looks confused because Elizabeth can obviously see what he is wearing. "Umm... a robe? You can see it, right?"

Elizabeth rolls her eyes. "I see the robe, but what are you wearing underneath it?"

Peter looks down "Sweatpants, why?"

"Honey! That's no way to wear a robe,” Elizabeth remarks.

"You know, I'm not a robe guy. I didn't know there were rules,” Peter says unconvincingly.

"That looks like a luxurious robe, one that begs to be worn without anything underneath,” Elizabeth says.

Peter grins. "Oh, and you are sure this isn't just a ploy to get me to take my pants off?”

Elizabeth grins mischievously. “Why can’t it be both?”

“You know this isn’t my thing,” Peter waves his arms back and forth to encompass the whole room and to emphasize his point. “We don’t live like this.”

“But it is fun to pretend sometimes. And isn’t this is a perk of the job?” Elizabeth counters.

“You’re right. I’ve certainly had worse assignments. I might as well enjoy what I can” Peter reaches towards his computer as if he can touch her face through the screen. “I still wish you were here with me.”

“Doesn’t mean we still can’t have some fun. What do you think?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well for starters, I was thinking you could lose the pants.”

Peter arches his body on the couch so his ass lifts off of the seat. He pushes the waistband of his pants past his hips and then sits back down so that he can push them all the way off. “How's that?” He asks.

“It's a good start. But you know what else I miss? Your big hard cock. I miss riding it like a carnival ride. It looks like it is being bashful right now though, do you think you could wake up the sleeping tiger for me? “

Peter places his hands on the top of his boxers. “I could, but what are you going to do for me? Maybe remind me what else I'm missing?”

Elizabeth sits up straight, which makes her gorgeous breasts perk up from underneath her blouse and unbuttons her shirt down to the top of her bra.

“Yeah, I certainly miss those.” Peter eyes start glaze over.

“Peter, focus! You still have a job to do.” Elizabeth snaps Peter out of his daze.

“Oh right, I guess it is my turn,” Peter says awkwardly.

“It's okay, baby. Relax and show me what you got.”

Peter lowers his boxers low enough for the fuzz and the top of his cock to show. He then pulls them a little lower, but instead of taking his boxers all the way off, he pulls his dick out of his shorts so that it is in full view. He looks down and gives it one slow, deliberate stroke and then returns his eyes back to the screen to see the pleased look on his wife's face.

Elizabeth moans. “There it is. Keep going, describe how it feels, what you would do with it if you were here.”

Peter starts to stroke his dick again, feeling it grow thicker in his hand. “I miss you so much, El. I miss your talented, devilish hands and what they do to me. I wish it was you touching me right now.”

“I know baby, I know. Look me in the eyes and concentrate on me as you touch yourself. Pretend that it’s me jerking you off.” Elizabeth mutters as she takes her blouse off entirely and pulls down her bra so that her breasts can spring free.

Peter's cock is almost fully erect, but his eyes haven't left the screen. “I wish I could feel your breasts right now. Suck on your nipples until they are bright red.”

“You know all my sweet spots, don’t you,” Elizabeth whispers as she pinches her nipples. "You know me so well. When to use your teeth and when to cause the right amount of pain.” Elizabeth punctuates the last word with a sharp twist of her nipples and a gasp.

“Oh God, El. It’s too much. It’s all too much,” Peter half shouts with his eyes closed as he fervently pumps his hardened dick, pre-come already spilling out.

“So close baby, you’re so close. Almost there,” Elizabeth chants.

Peter screams as he comes in his hand and all over his boxers. His breathing slowly returns to normal as he mutters, “Elizabeth. Fuck.”

“You did great, hun. I love you,” Elizabeth says.

“I love you too. Always. Better get myself cleaned up.” Peter stands up to strip out of his soiled boxers and uses them to wipe himself clean. When he’s done, he re-ties his robe and sits back down.

“You know,” Peter comments, “This is a really nice robe.”

“It sure looks like it. Maybe when you get home we can look into buying you one of your own and bring some of the fantasy home with you.”

“I think I like that idea. I better get some sleep now though, full day tomorrow.”

“Rest up, hun. I’ll be ready for you to get home. Good night, Peter.”

“Goodnight Elizabeth.”


End file.
